


Shoot you

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, gotg
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an intense battle with a Kreed army, another battle unfolds in the bunk room of the Milano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot you

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestion by Archfoxy and brave456 for more power bottom Rocket.  
> If you have fic ideas (NSFW allowed) please leave them in the comments and I will consider writing it.

Blood pumping, heart pounding action, Rocket lived for these moments, sometimes he even wished for villainous criminals to take down on slow days, no matter how selfish it made him look, his entertainment was worth a few terrorist threats and endangered lives.

Rocket felt each bullet leave his gun; every time he pulled the trigger it sent a shot through him. His smile wide and eyes looking a little crazy as he took out the remaining members of the traitorous Kree army, sent to the guardians by Korath.

Being cocky, Rocket had put away his automatic, instead he wielded two individual shot hand guns, smaller than his usual weapon of choice, but they weren’t anything to laugh at as they were equipped with two barrels and a sniper viewer, not that he needed it being the best shot on the team.

One by one he pulled his trigger, taking out a life after another, his guilt was null in void, after all it was them, or his friends. Which was his only motive, unlike the others he didn’t feel much urge to save the Galaxy, what did it ever do for him after all?

Rocket dodged a stray energy ray which shot off as the Kree wielding the weapon had died, holding down the trigger as he and it fell. He felt a burn to his arm, the beams that followed the stray grazed him, burning off the fur there and leaving his skin black and sensitive. He hissed dropping one of his guns as he gripped the pained area with the other, applying pressure. He clenched his teeth tight, growling and glaring ahead, outraged that he had gotten hit, not that it was an uncommon occurrence to any of the team members, it just hurt his pride when it was him. He lifted up his wounded arm, pulling a large Rocket launcher from his back; two barrels were filled with large red bombs. He supported the weight on his shoulder, aiming it forward.

“Rocket the ship is too close!” He heard Peter yelling at him, but such a warning never stopped the raccoon before, he wasn’t one to take orders. He pulled the trigger, launching the rocket towards the remaining army. He watched as it flew near his enemies, pulling out a red button with a make shift skull painted on the front, one which matched the skull on the bomb shell itself.

He pressed the button just before feeling a large jerk as Groot pulled him in, tuning him away from the explosion, Debree flew by Rocket and Groot, the team must have retreated as the wind and smoke from the bomb blew passed the ship, denting it with rocks and covering the windows in a dark black cover.

After the explosion ended and blast subsided Rocket yelled “Damn tree! I wanted to see that!” he struggled, then got out of his arms to try to see what he could, but by now the explosion was long over. At leasy he could witness the after mass. Their foes gone, wiped off the face of the planet, the ground around the area was black.

“Rocket!” He heard Peter yell from afar, The raccoon turned around to see him storming, he knelt down and picked up the now broken gun he had dropped, brushing off the dust “We had an agreement!” the human said

“Yeah, an it was a dire situation” Rocket said, spitting on the ground beside him as he and Groot walked towards the ship, the others met them there.

“we were destroying them! Now we’ll have to put all our earnings into ship repairs, again!”

Rocket glared “ay! Not my fault! I had to use one of em!” He said “what a waste it would be luggin them around all day!”

“I told you to pack lighter small friend” Drax said. His hands went to his hips, looking angry at the other also

“I don’t listen to no one but me!” He argued, the broken gun he had acquired went off, by accident, even Rocket was startled, luckily it had’t hit anyway. They all looked at the sparking weapon “huh..guess I need to knock some kinks out” he said, walking into the ship, the rest dejectedly followed.

Gamora and Drax were quick to change out of their blood, and sweat soaked battle outfits into more casual clothing, Drax’s outfit was still pretty much the same as it always was, only his pants were a baggier navy blue pair of sweats.

Gamora had her hair back in a head band, she wore a short sleeved tank top, green in colour, with grey pants that stopped at her ankles. Both his team mates waited in the cock pit of the ship, waiting for Groot to come out of the shower. Rocket smirked, they would be waiting a while, Groot being a glutton for water and tended to hog it all. Lucky for them he only liked it cold.

Peter, unlike his comrades was outside, moaning about his ship, and the reckless raccoon who he curled loudly and dramatically. Rocket had told him to get his panties out of a knot, which confused Drax who almost looked insulted by the unnecessary amount of TMI he had just heard. Rocket only laughed, not bothering to clarify. It was much better for Drax to think Peter wore panties anyway.

“You’re so cleaning this all up Rocket!!” Peter shouted inside, they couldn’t lift off until the dash was cleared and inspected for any cracks in the window. Rocket smirked, they would see about that.

Rocket retired to the shared bunking room to change, now that everyone was out of his way he could change in peace, he hated it when his scars were out in the open, it made him feel voulnerable. Sometimes it was unavoidable, he tried to keep his distance from anyone at times like these; the team respected this about him.

He unstrapped the four buckles on the sides of his orange suit, then slipped off the shoulders and carefully pulled down the back and chest area of hisjumper, being sure it didn’t catch on any protruding cybernetic parts. He let the suit fall down his hips, legs and onto the floor, he kicked them off, jumping around on one foot as he shook one foot until it flew off him onto the ground.

He heard a knock on the door “Decent?” It was Peter.

“hold on” Rocket slipped on small child sized PJ bottoms, the teams faces all over them, a present from Peter to him, apparently he found it funny, and such an outfit was only available in his size, he put on an orange shirt with short arm straps, one he had stolen from one of his many jail breaks.

“Come in Pete” He said, walking over to the discarded outfit, Peter opened the sliding metal door, he still didn’t look happy. “Ya done kissin yer ship better?” Rocket mocked as he inspected the suit, he found the hole his arm wound made. Great, now he needed a new jumper on top of repairs.

“If anyone is kissing it better its going to be you” Peter went to where clothing was set, he took off his guns and boots, looking to Rocket he noticed the rip the Raccoon’s finger was poking through. “hey.. did you get hit” he didn’t ask, it was more of a statement as he knew Rocket would lie, and the evidence was clear “Let me check that out for you..” Peter offered taking Rockets arm, who pulled it back then pushed Peter just a little, though it was Rocket who ended up moving back “It’s fine Quill, just a scratch, barley grazed me!” He said.

“You should still get it bandaged and wrapped, you know the likeliness of infection is high on this planet” Peter stated, they were not use to the chemicals here, like many planets they had to think about the little things, they didn’t have the convenience of forgetting out sicknesses out here.

“Don’t tell me what to do Pete, I planned on getting it wrapped up anyway” he said, the wound didn’t even hurt anymore. Rocket looked around, realizing something “hmmm..”

“hmmm..?” Peter mimicked, questioning what the puzzling sound was for.

“Were alone.”

Peter removed his shirt “yeah, and?”

Rocket smirked “I’m feelin horny”

Peter raised his brow, that was blunt, but not unexpected. They weren’t a thing, but they had fucked before.. but not in a while now.

“I don’t think you deserve positive reinforcement after today” Peter said, he slipped off his pants, then his boxers. He went for a new pants before Rocket ran under his legs and abruptly shut the clothing drawer. “I don’t care. I know ya want it, an ya know your gunna get it” his sharp teeth were showing.

The wording of that made Peter a little hard. He stood up straight, smiling with his hands on his hips “heh, well.. I guess it has been a while”

Rocket grunted “for you anyway”

Peter had a moment of confusion, was Rocket serious? Or was that another joke? He didn’t suppose it matter if the Raccoon had other partners. Rocket walked forward, making Peter walk back until he was right where Rocket wanted him, the bed. He put his hands on Peters legs, insisting he sit down.

When Peter complied Rocket rubbed his knees before jumping up, his paws stood on Peters tights, now face to face Rocket pulled at Peters ear a bit, making the Humie wince “Ready for your dick to get the ride of its life Pete?” He looked down, Peters sizable dick was harder now, almost fully erect “Ya, you’re aching for it”

Peter hooked his fingers in Rockets waist band; the Raccoon grabbed his hand removing it. “Ay! No touching!” He barked an order “You sit still! Don’t you dare fuckin move on me unless I say it” he hissed

Peter put his hands behind him, leaning back. Now rock hard he could feel the pulsing coming from his veins. “Get on with it fur ball!” Peter said with some bite, to which Rocket didn’t appreciate. The smaller mammal grabbed his chin, squeezing his cheeks together. “Don’t make me gag ya” He snarled in a low and threatening tone before roughly letting Peter go.

Rocket put one hand on Quill’s shoulder, then another down his pants. He began jerking himself rubbing his member with quick strokes, he seemed to be enjoying himself too much, Peter shifted, eagerly awaiting Rocket to get to him.

Rocket’s needs built, along with his desire to be stuffed. He removed his hand from his pants and pulled them down his legs, stepping out carefully he kicked them off to the bed, leaving his shirt on. “Be a good Humie now” Rocket clenched his anal muscles a few times, readying himself. He put both hands on Peters shoulders now, then bent his knees and squatted, he felt Peter’s sausage hot dogging his cheeks.

He squatted up and down three times before skillfully using his tail to push the angle of the cock inward slightly, giving him a clear shot. Rocket went down, taking in the member with a swift jerk. Peter never ceased to be impressed by how well Rockets hole seemed to handle him, it’s as if there wasn’t a size barrier at all. Rocket slowly rocketed his hips, taking in a little more of Peter with every sway.

Peter moaned loudly, the pressure felt amazing, his slippery dick pressed against the tight walls of Rocket, penetrating deep down until finally Rocket sat down completely, entirely stuffed without an inch of space between his muscles and Peters member. Rocket bounced on him, pumping his hips up and down, engulfing Peter, then expelling him right back out.

Peters arms felt heavy, like they were lifting 400 pound weights, he let them drop, falling back against the bed so his head and back was on the mattress. As Peter did this Rocket lost the support of the other’s shoulders, he put his legs on each side of Peters hips, ridding him hard. His hips pushed forward, then back, keeping the cock engrossed inside him. Rockets own cock was rubbing against Peters lower stomach, gently being pumped by Rockets own hands.

“Ohh fuck, fuck Rocket!” Peter panted with a breathy moan, eyes closing as his head pushed back, his hips pushed up slightly, needing so feel more of the Raccoon. Rocket reacted quick, pinching his hip “Don’t move!” He growled as a warning.

Peters foot was restlessly shaking, god he needed to pump, to fuck Rocket into the wall until there was an indent. He fought it, putting his hand on Rockets side, careful not to squeeze, or grab. Rockets tongue lulled from his mouth, panting heavily with half lidded eyes that where locked onto Peter. Rocket hit his prostate with Peter’s shaft, shivering at the burst of erotic pleasure it gave him. “Ahhhhhh, Good b-boy Pete, just like that. Nice and still” He breathed, he didn’t want to lose his target.

Everything inside Peter was urging him to move, to lift his hips from the bed and bounce Rocket on and off his large cock. He could just imagine the screaming he wanted to force from the ferried ones snout. He ran his hands up Rocket’s sides, lifting his shirt. Rocket lifted his hips up, removing Peter from himself as he moved up slightly, enough for his hand to reach Peters face, he gave a few light taps to his cheek “AH Ah Ah! Shirt stays on!” his ears went back. Peter groaned, his member was getting cold in this chilled air, “g-got it, juu—keep go-going!” He begged

Rocket moved back down, he turned around, back to Peter as he sat right back down, Peter’s eyes stayed open, watching the insertion. Rockets tail was up, he knew Rocket wanted him to watch. Rocket jerked forward, then back, on his hands and knees. He found his prostate again easily, his claws extended as his grabbed the bed with both his feet and his hands, his face clenched “Uuuuurh” he shook his head, ears twitching. His member was swaying back and forth between his legs.

Without warning he squeezed his muscles tighter. Peter groaned, one leg kicked, this built up energy was so intense, he squirmed unable to handle it. “p-please, let me fuck you Rocket” he begged “I’ll, I’ll do y-y-you good!” He huffed, staring at the wide hole between Rockets lush ass cheeks. Peters hands rubbed the area, he gently squeezed Rockets balls.

“nah” Rocket said, hitting his pleasure center again he leaned the front of his body down, arching his back, his anus was tight in the air, sitting back onto Peter. “j-just be still. I’ll finish ya off” he clentched his anus again, only for a second, he knew Peter was close, the throbbing, thickness and wetness of his meaty erection was obvious. Juices dripped out of Rockets ass, Peter brushed it off with his finger, poking at the Raccoons hole with his thumb, wondering if inserting it was Worth having Rocket bit it off soon after. He retracted, patting the fur on his rear, squeezing the others cheeks.

“I-I thin.. I’m gu-gunna!” Peter groaned, he knew he hadn’t had permission to soil Rockets insides, not yet anyway. Rocket looked over his shoulder “Don’t ya dare go limp on me!” He hissed

Peter’s face was red, holding back “I- I- Ohhh!!” He felt himself squirt some cum.

Rocket pulled out a pistol he kept under the bottom bunks pillow, he pointed it between Peters eyes “If ya cum, I swear it won’t be the only thing that bursts.” Peter felt tense He had more incentive to hold back, but it still made it hard “G-get outta here, you wouldn’t..” wouldn’t he though?

Rocket Pumped only faster, rubbing his dick, he had been to kind to Peter it seemed, now he needed to catch up, not one of his thrusts failed to stab his prostate and hit the other sensitive regions of his ass. His insides felt swampy, sloppy and wet, dirty too.

Once Rocket was good and ready he sat up again, on top of Peter like he was a chair, his favourite chair. He shoved the gun in the others mouth, finger on the trigger as his hips continued rocking “Come inta me Pete, Nice an deep, I want to be cleaning cum from my ass for a week” he ordered keeping Peter buried deep inside, it didn’t take more than a moment for Peter to happily comply, shocking out a white steaming load quicker than Rockets bullets. He came right in, it filled Rocket so fully that it began dropping out; Peter witnessed it oozing from Rockets tail hole.

That burst of heat was just what Rocket needed, he came a second after quill, bearing down and clenching his teeth as his tail wagged aggressively, flicking back and forth. “Auugh!! Ohh” He titled his head back, staring at the ceiling, swallowing hard as he realized how thirsty and hot he was. He could feel his putt drenched in Peters sweat from sitting on his lap. His breathing died down, so did his aim on Peter, lazily he tossed the gun away, going to deal with it at another time.

Rocket pulled away, only to have Peter yank him back, prompting Rocket to turn around and bite the others hand “OW!!” he yelled, letting go of Rockets fur, who quickly unsheathed the appendage from his insides. “I’m not goin for seconds” He grumbled.

“Fuck, could have just said so” he rubbed his hand, sitting up as Rocket climbed off the bed.

Rocket just snorted as a retort, A bit of cum dripped down his leg, but the rest was inside, making an odd sensation as he walked. Honestly he could have done seconds, had Peter not been the one to initiate it.


End file.
